Playlist
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Seres humanos são muito menos complexos que julgam ser: Sakura vai sofrer por ser mais esperta que jamais gostaria de ser e Sasuke vai mergulhar em seu drama natural sobre como a condição humana é patética" x AU x
1. Cute Without the E

**Playlist**

 _Naruto não me pertence_

 **Nota 1:** Escrevi sobre Naruto em 2009. Cansei, fiz outras coisas, mas um plot bunny me pegou e eu achei que eu devia alguma coisa melhor do que eu entreguei pro fandom na época. Uma SasuSaku que não vai ser bonita, já aviso.

 **Cute wihout the E**

" _Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens_

 _A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins_

 _I will never ask if you don't ever tell me_

 _I know you well enough to know you never loved me"_

(Cute Without the E – Taking Back Sunday)

Ela era... Bem, como se define alguém que é mais vazia que uma sacola plástica presa na fiação? Sim, essa era ela. Vazia, oca e tão adoravelmente bonita.

Foi tudo o que eu consegui ver quando tentei realmente olhar em seus olhos verdes.

E isso me fez desejar que os olhos que me encaravam fossem de outra forma – mesmo que eu não soubesse que forma que eu desejasse que eles tivessem.

Pode parecer que eu me importava com ela de verdade, mas na verdade ela só era minha como uma posse (que eu julgava ser minha por direito, porque eu era eu e isso me bastava para merecer a posse sobre outro ser humano) – ou eu achava que era.

Mas quem possui quem nessa vida?

Sakura me ensinou que eu não tinha o direito de considerar que alguém era garantido, mesmo que fosse pelo olhar oco e ser humano se tornando cada vez mais eco. Eu consegui apagar as cores de uma das pessoas mais coloridas e vivas que eu jamais conheci.

E a ausência de qualquer segundo pensamento sobre a culpa ser minha era um sinal de que nada estava certo nessa história.

Ela me beijou, os lábios rosados e macios contra os meus; e, com as pontas dos dedos, contornou meu maxilar. Ela era linda, mas vazia, eu repetia.

"Você nunca me amou." – Ela afirmou com um meio sorriso e os olhos vazios – vazios de quê? De sua essência? De sentimentos? Eu não poderia adivinhar o que faltava nem se tentasse.

Com a minha falta de resposta, ela balançou a cabeça, os cabelos acompanhando o movimento.

Seria lindo se não fosse tão Sakura.

Eu poderia dizer que doeu, mas eu estaria mentindo.

Estaria, certo?

X

Pessoas são mais fáceis do que elas gostam de pensar que são, na verdade. Veja minha melhor amiga Sakura, por exemplo, ela acreditou que alguém como Sasuke abriria uma exceção a ela, se abriria se encontrasse alguém disposto a cuidar dele.

Eu podia dizer "Eu bem que avisei", mas não poderia fazer isso com ela. Ela está oca e fria e destruída e tudo porque acreditou demais na capacidade de amar de uma criatura cuja atitude mais cortês foi ignorar o mundo ao redor dele.

Tudo que eu queria dizer que eu faria ele pagar, que isso curaria Sakura, mas eu sei melhor que isso. Seres humanos são muito menos complexos que julgam ser: Sakura vai sofrer por ser mais esperta que jamais gostaria de ser – e assim não notar que ela nunca foi amada por Sasuke – e Sasuke vai mergulhar em seu drama natural sobre como a condição humana é patética – obviamente ignorando que ele é um ser humano como todos os outros – até que vai parar de doer e eles vão viver numa órbita destrutiva em que um deseja conseguir mais do que jamais vai receber e o outro vai sempre se questionar porque nunca pôde entregar – quando não há nada para entregar para início de conversa.

E como um míssil atraído para a terra, Sakura vai cair por mentiras que nunca saíram dos lábios dele e eu vou ver toda essa dança pronta para recolher os cacos no fim e deixar acontecer de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Ela estava deitada com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, Johnny Cash cantava que ele ia me machucar no volume máximo e me fazia pensar nessa teia de verdade, desejos e mentiras que minha melhor amiga sempre se envolvia quando se tratava de Sasuke.

"Dessa vez foi para valer." – E uma chama de força brilhou nos olhos dela. Alguma coisa completamente Sakura ressurgia por entre os escombros que a cercavam e, assim como uma pessoa que sobreviveu a uma catástrofe natural, sabendo mais sobre si mesma. – "Ele nunca me amou."

Eu podia dizer que talvez sim, do jeito torpe dele. Mas era inútil e só a arrastaria de volta para o furacão Sasuke e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, ela merecia a liberdade que só viria se conseguisse se afastar dele. E da fumaça tóxica dele que destruía ela.

"Ele só ia acabar me quebrando de vez." – Sakura concluiu. - "Foi melhor assim."

Eu sabia – ela sabia talvez até mais que eu – que ela não acreditava de verdade no que dizia, mas ela era sonhadora e eu era uma pessoa prática – e, assim como as plantas precisam de um ambiente saudável e acolhedor para crescer, os seres humanos também precisam e eu daria esse espaço para minha Sakura.

Torcendo para que o jogo de gato-e-rato entre Sasuke e Sakura ter enfim terminado.

Como se eu não soubesse que não tinha.

 **Nota 2:** Faz tempo que eu não publico nada que eu não tenha finalizado. Mas eu me peguei escrevendo isso e decidi publicar. É isso.

Beijos,

Misa Black


	2. Crushcrushcrush

_Naruto não é e nunca foi minha propriedade._

 **Playlist**

 **Nota 1:** Particularmente, eu curto atualizações de uma semana mais ou menos - não significa que eu siga isso, porque, obviamente faz **bem mais** de uma semana (dois anos quase? HAHAHAHA). Eu vou tentar, inclusive, deixar as histórias fechadas em si mesmas porque acho que é divertido ler uma história que é assim e se eu me cansar/perder a vontade de "finalizar" ela estará finalizada. É isso.

Enfim, em itálico é um tempo passado. Não tem linearidade nenhuma na narrativa, mas funciona como um link entre o que pode acontecer e o que vai. Continua não sendo uma história de amor bonita.

 **Crushcrushcrush**

" _If you wanna play it like a game_

 _Come on, come on let's play_

 _'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

 _Than have to forget you for one whole minute"_

 **(Crushcrushcrush - Paramore)**

Nós nem sempre fomos assim, sabe?

 **.**

" _Bom dia!" – ela disse com uma gargalhada. Os cabelos rosados caindo pelo rosto e o nariz franzindo levemente pela risada. Linda._

" _Bom dia, Sakura." – respondi de forma calma, enquanto Naruto se encarregava de contar tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida desde a última vez que tinha visto Sakura. O que era basicamente algumas horas._

" _... E então eu disse para ela: 'Sem chance!' e ela me disse: 'É claro que sim!' e agora eu não sei no quê acreditar!"_

" _Acredite na capacidade do nosso bom e velho Sasuke emburrar, que tal?" – Sakura sugeriu e eu deveria ter ficado irritado, mas eu não me lembro de estar._

 _Mas me lembro exatamente como o verde dos olhos dela ficavam_ _mais vibrantes quando eu era o assunto._

 **.**

 _Eu a pressiono contra a parede, distribuindo beijos nos ombros dela, enquanto tento abrir seu sutiã sem sucesso. Ela inclina a cabeça para trás e ri deliciada entre gemidos._

" _Acho que você não é tão bom quanto pensa que é." ela sugere e eu mordo seu ombro em retaliação. Ela arranha minhas costas e morde meus lábios._

 _Sinto o gosto de sangue, mas isso só aumenta minha excitação. Com ela, tudo era excitação… Consumir a mim mesmo num fogo que não podia ser saudável._

 _Numa relação que não será saudável nunca._

" _Cuidado que o material é frágil, querido." ela me lembra enquanto me puxa para si com uma das pernas. As mais belas que eu já vi nessa vida._

 _Gemidos altos e encontrar o ritmo no corpo um do outro soa muito bem na teoria, mas a prática não foi bonita._

 ** _._**

Nada nunca foi bonito entre nós dois. Engraçado pensar naquela garota autoconfiante que eu me deliciei e compará-la com a menina frágil de meses depois.

Mas comparo, não posso evitar. Eu sou viciado em tentar destrinchar e compreender Sakura.

Viciado em uma criação e criadora. Na fusão de quem eu gostaria de amar e o que eu tinha ali para amar, no fim.

Nunca daríamos certo porque nunca pude ser quem ela precisava ali para ela.

 **.**

" _Você algum dia me amará?" ela me pergunta num fio de voz. Não digo a verdade, só a puxo para um beijo exigente, torcendo para que ela esqueça de seus medos em meio aos lençóis._

 _Ela nunca esquece, por mais que finja esquecer._

" _Eu te amo."_

 ** _._**

Eu a amei, só nunca vou saber se foi o suficiente para que ela soubesse o quanto. Bizarro manter sentimentos em pacotes fechados como se fossem mudanças. Eu queria os meus sentimentos fossem como os dela ou de Naruto: expostos como feridas abertas.

Carne e ossos… Tudo para quem quisesse ver e tocar, como deveria ser.

Mas fui criado para lamber minhas feridas escondido dos outros.

Foder eu também tinha que fazer escondido dos outros.

 **.**

" _Eu quero poder dizer para as pessoas que estamos juntos, oras!" ela grita com a fúria de uma mulher iludida._

" _Você sabe que não é assim. Quem importa sabe." me pego dizendo._

 _ **Mentira**_ _._

" _Mentiroso."_

 _Ela pelo menos não finge aceitar minhas mentiras como verdade. Acho que ela cansou de esperar que eu pudesse dar mais do que algum tempo de prazer._

 _Talvez ela consiga mais prazer longe de mim…_

 _Talvez ela não mereça o que eu faço com ela…_

 ** _._**

Sou egoísta. Você sabe.

"Eu te amo." ela ri e eu a encaro sem piscar.

"Mentiroso." ela diz e me beija. E é como voltar para casa, uma história de amor em certo sentido.

Só que ninguém nunca conta que nem toda história de amor é bonita, algumas são destruídas desde o dia 1.

A nossa é uma dessas.

 **Nota 2:** Espero que gostem. Espero que entendam que não é um relacionamento bonito o que eles têm aqui. Não é aquilo que eu desejo para uma amiga, ou inimiga. É quase abusivo.

Beijos,

Misa


End file.
